


sexy time in middle earth

by Queen_of_middle_earth



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, F/M, Forest Sex, Loss of Virginity, Love, Marriage, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Punishment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_middle_earth/pseuds/Queen_of_middle_earth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>even the hard workers of middle earth need to have sex. these are their stories of having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. in the woods (thorin x reader)

We finally made camp for the night after traveling for hours. Being the Little sister of Dwalin and Balin is tiring since both of them are overwhelming even my fiancé Thorin Oakenshield can be over baring. I stare up at the clear night when I feel an arm wrap around me, I smirk when I feel a pair of lips on my temple. I look to my side and see Thorin smiling at me.   
"hello my king"  
"evening my queen" he leans down and places his soft lips onto mine. we break away for air and I look around to see if anyone is awake. I turn to Thorin and flip so i'm sitting on top of him. he looks surprised beyond belief, I lean down and place kisses up his neck until I reach his lips. things start getting heated, I start grinding myself on him when he breaks away.  
"are you sure, we don't really have any place private to do this"  
"then lets move someplace private" I quickly get up and run into the woods and hide behind a big oak tree. I see him stop and look around and lay his eyes on me. I bite my lip as I wait for him, he cages me to the tree. I look into his lust filled eyes. he kisses me deeply, I wrap my arms around his neck as his hands are placed around my waist. he licks my lower lip asking for entrance just to tease him I deny him entrance. he growls into the kiss and he squeezes my ass. I gasp and he uses the opportunity to slip his tongue in and explore the new territory. I get aggressive and damn near rip his shirt off. I run my hands up and down his exposed chest. He surprises me by dragging down so i'm sitting on his lap. he slips his hands under my shirt and lifts it off me, he unclasp my chest bondage so i'm exposed. I cling to him so he can't see me. he chuckles  
" (y/n) won't you let me see you" I shake my head into his neck. he leans me so i'm laying down and slips my pants and underwear off so now i'm completely naked in front of him. he sits up so i'm back on his lap. he slips his hand into my hair and messages my breast. Damn him knowing my hair is my weak spot. I let out a soft moan and cover my mouth in embarrassment.  
"don't keep quiet let everyone know whose making you scream"  he lays me down on his fur coat. he leans back to look at me, I blush and try to cover myself up but he grabs my wrists and pins them above my head.  
"don't cover yourself up, your beautiful" he leans down and captures my kips one more time as his hand slides down towards my core. I moan loudly when he brushes his finger across my clit. He slips his finger into my heat and start working it in and out. I grab his shoulders as the knot is becoming untied.   
"Oh my Mahal Thorin!" it becomes untied and my body just takes over as I get my first orgasm. Thorin gets up and sucks my juices off of his fingers and starts to undress. he keeps is his eyes locked on me as my eyes roam over his naked body, mine stop as his erection, Damn! The durin line is built. He crawls in-between my legs and lines himself up. he looks into my eyes  
" (y/n) are you sure"  
"yes Thorin"  
"i will make this as quick as possible" he leans down to capture my lip as our hands intertwine. without much of a warning he slams into me. I cry into his mouth. He starts peppering my face in kisses, I buck my hips against his and moan at the pleasure. He starts slowly and keeps a steady rhythm. I can tell he's holding back so I lean against his ear.  
"you went sweet and gentle for me. Now go rough and hard" an animalistic growl deeps within him as he picks his pace up. I wipe my legs around him. I cling to him as the knot inside me starts building in me once again.  
"let go love" with that I hrow my head back in pleasure   
"THORIN!" I clench around him sending him over the edge  
"(Y/N!!)" he stays with in me for a few moments while we catch our breaths. he rolls to the side and gathers me in his arms as we sleep beneath the big, strong oak tree.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We all sit down to breakfast and I catch Bofur staring at me,  
"yes Bofur" that catches everyone attention  
"oh I just didn't know you were a screamer" Thorin spits his tea out. I just stare at him like a fish. Something clicks for Dwalin  
"you slept with my little sister" Thorin runs away as Dwalin chases after him. I get up to go after him when my sleeve is grabbed by Balin. I look at him  
"just give me Nieces and nephews" my entire face is red as I groan. I run after Dwalin as he chases Thorin.


	2. yes my king (Thranduil/thranduil wife)

walking down the halls I am bored out of my mind, I walk into the thrown room and see Thranduil having one of those political meetings that I don't care for. I walk up to the table and take a seat next to my husband. he looks at me with confusion and all I can do is smirk. He turns back to his advisors as they keep talking. I cross my legs so my left foot sits comfortably on top of Thranduils lap. he seems surprised by my actions and I keep focused on the advisors like I am actually paying attention to them. I run my foot up his thigh until I reach his bulge, I stifle a laugh as he his already hard for me. I start rubbing him up and down with my foot, I take a chancing glance at him and his eyes darken when they look at me. he gives me a warning look that makes me shiver. I continue my torturous on my king. He grabs my foot and stops all movement.  
"my love will you give us a moment here."  
"are you sure my king" I look at my innocently. he gives me that look that says I am so dead when he gets a chance.  
"yes i'll be at our chambers shortly" I nod my head and make my way out of the meeting room and to our chambers. I can't help but feel excited to have him all to myself. It's been ages since we had alone time together. He's been busy with the new king of Erebor after Thorin died and unfortunately I've been getting the short side of the stick. Once back at the chambers I lay on our bed looking up at the ceiling. I hear the door slam open and shut, I look up to see Thranduil red with anger.  
" Y/N what were you thinking?"  
"i was just having a little fun" I try to say without sounding like a child  
"fun? I was in the middle of a meeting, anyone could have seen"  
"but they didn't" he stares at me with even more anger, I start to think that maybe I should not have said that. he makes his way over to me. he crawls over me and kisses me deeply. He pulls me up and pulls me over his lap. He rips me dress in half with his knife.  
"that was my favorite dress!!" He runs his hand down my spine and I shiver. he rubs his hand over my ass cheek and slaps it. I moan at the feeling, this is the first time in over weeks that he has finally done anything like this. The pleasure slowly turns to pain and by the time he reaches twenty its almost unbearable. He slaps me once more and I sob into the covers. Thranduil stops his movements when he notcies my demeanor has changes. he slides me off him and I bury myself deep into the covers to hide away from the embarrassment. He pulls the covers away and brushes my hair from my face. He notcies my tears and immediately gathers me in his arms.  
"I'm sorry my love I thought you were enjoying it" That makes me cry even harder as I cling to him tighter. he rubs my back and speaks soothing things to me.  
"please talk to me" I lift m head and look into his pain filled eyes. He so concerned about me and all I did was damn near embarrass him in front of his advisors. I spill everything out to him on how I missed him so much, how I hear the maids talking about him, about actually liking the punishment, about feeling so sick about it, I spill my entire heart out to him. I always had a strong façade but this time its completely gone. I look at him and He leans me in and kisses my lips sweetly and gently. He gradually lays me down and hovers over me. He runs his hands up and down my body, going over the territory that he knows all to well. He works his hand between my legs and into my folds, I cling to his back as i feel immense pleasure from him. He works his fingers in and out until i feel nothing but bliss, he retracts his hand and lines himself up. He looks into my eyes the entire time while he pushes himself in. usually we both like it rough and hard and can go multiple times but i don't think that will happen this time around. he moves gently in and out of me, the new sensation puts me in over drive as i cling to him. For the first time in what seems like forever we are connected together a one. One of his hands intertwines with mine as the other runs through my hair. i look up into his eyes and we kiss like no tomorrow. we are both closing in on our highs. he leans down to my ear  
"let go love, I have you" i let go and my walls clench around his pulsating dick, sending him over the edge and milking him. He lay there in a heaping mess. he slides himself out of me and takes me into the bathroom and slips me as well as himself into the tub of warm water. For the rest of the night we spend it in each others arms talking about our worries.


	3. not drunk enough (dwalin)

        Even though i'm a baker, i'm also a warrior that most people don't take literally. I open up my shop and start dealing with the morning rush. around noon is where it starts to slow down, I close in two hours. as I pull out a fresh patch of cookies from the oven the door bell goes off. I go up front to find the dwarves that are working as black smiths. I walk over to them  
"after noon fellas what can I get for you"  
"ale and sandwiches"  
"coming up in a jiffy" I go back into the kitchen and start getting there orders up. I can hear them talking  
"See I just don't see how a lass like her hasn't gotten robbed"  
"Dwalin, you don't even know her"  
"i don't have to, to know that a lass like her needs to be married and have a man take care of her" luckily I have finished with their order and bring it out to them. once they have everything I head back to the kitchen and put the other batch in and walk up front to see others at the counter  
"What can I do for you"  
"i need 3 apple pies, 4 pecan, 2 pumpkin and 3 dozen cookies"  
"baker dozen or regular"  
"give me a bakers dozen" I nod my head and get to work. I pack everything in under five minutes and hand it to the people the person was with. I get paid a pretty hefty pay check. I look at the clock and see I have an hour to go. I go over to the table with two jugs of ale and fill everyone up. I go back to the counter and start cashing in todays profit. I can feel eyes on me and I look up to see the dwarves looking at me.  
"Can I help you"  
"are you married" the one with the hat asks me  
"no"  
"why not"  
"i chose not to be, with my business and my schedule I don't have time to be married and I don't need to be married to know how to have fun" I wink at him, the others chuckle as he blushes.  
"aren't you worried about being robbed or raped or even killed" the one that I assume is Dwalin asks  
"actually I grew up with two older brother who taught me how to fight and my father was a black smith and we used his weapons that he made to train with"  
"so you're a fighter"  
"born and raised one" they seemed impressed by this, I chuckle and walk over with their bill. The one with raven hair comes over to me and pays.  
"have a good day guys"  
"you too lass" I sigh as they leave and clean the shop up, I lock it up and head home.  
        I let my friends talk me into going drinking since tomorrow I'm not open. we go to the local pub where apparently its ladies night. the pub is packed and the stage is set up for anyone who wants to be a stripper. we all do shot after shot. i'm drunk, I know i'm drunk. the owner is taking volunteers and once again I get roped into it. I get up on stage and as the music starts I start to strip and the guys start throwing their money at me. I swing around the pole and open up my corset to reveal my navel. the music starts to fade and I do my final pose and my friend pours water on me. the entire bar erupts with applause. I laugh as I collect the money.  
        once i'm off stage I dry off and put my dress back on. I made a total of a hundred gold coins. I pocket them and go up to the bar tender and get myself another round. I feel a tap on my shoulder and look to see Dwalin  
"Hello mister dwarf"  
"my names Dwalin" I nod my head  
"i didn't know you danced like that"  
"i'm tipsy and I got talked into it"  
"i don't usually see you here"  
"i don't usually come here, I have a high tolerance though"  
"oh, so you must get lonely" I laugh a mock laugh and turn to him  
"you insult me in my own shop, saying a women like me can't handle herself then you're trying to hit on me. you have a lot of nerve"  
"at least I can say something truthful without being tipsy"  
"sweet cheeks I don't need to be drunk to not have a filter, I already don't have one. good night" I pay for my drinks and head outside.  
        As i'm walking down the alley way I can feel someone following me, I make a turn then another, and finally come to a stop. I wait around the corner the person comes running and I close line them. I look on the ground and see its the same guy from the bar.   
"why the hell are you following me?!" I can still feel i'm a bit tipsy, the dwarf groaned and slowly peeled himself off of the ground.  
"i wanted to make sure you were safe"  
"i don't need your protection I can handle myself just fine" he growled and started moving closer to me. I slowly backed up until my back it the wall.  
"you dancing made me hot all over" he started attacking my neck in kisses  
"ever since this morning I can't get you out of my head" I pulled his head and kissed him deeply on the lips. he lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist. he started running his hands up and down my sides as I gasped for air. I laid my head on his shoulders has he started to kiss my neck and bite it here and there, licking he went.   
        He pushed my skirts up, I gasped when he ripped my under wear away  
"those you my favorite"  
"i'll get you others" he freed himself and rubbed himself up and down my lips. I can feel he has a piecing there. when he finally started to push in, I gasp and throw my head back. he sinks himself all the way in and stops letting me adjust to him. I start bucking my hips wanting him to give me so much more.  
        When he does start moving its some thing I've never felt before, he's so much bigger than any man. when he hits my g-spot I can practically see stars. I have one arm holding onto his shoulder while the other is hanging onto his belt. he pounds me into the wall, he has so much stamina I don't know how he's lasting this long. he keeps rubbing me in all the right ways. he hits my g-spot even harder and I scream  
"Oh god!" he groans has he attacks my neck  
"Dwalin i'm not going to be able to hold back" he keeps pounding me as he brings his mouth up to my ear and nips at it before whispering   
"Then don't" with that I scream his name so the entire town can hear. he groans as he feels my hot, wet walls clench around him so much he cums. he starts slowing down before stopping entirely. he rests his head on my shoulder, as I hold him not wanting to leave from this position.   
        my head falls back as he gently pulls out of me. he sets me down on shaky feet while he gives me a sneaky smile.  
"that was the best thing ever" I lean against him  
"you're still drunk" I giggle and lean up to kiss his neck all the way up to his ear.  
"not enough to not go another round with you" I nip at him and pull back while biting my lower lip to see his reaction. his eye blow up with lust before he picks me up and heads towards his home for round two.


	4. you make me forget ( Ori )

       Being the daughter of Thorin Oakenshield you get a lot of attention. All the princes want to get with the princess of the mountain. It's to bad for them though because I have someone already. Even my cousins like him and they're like my personal body guards. I walk into the library with the books I finished. I drop the books off before heading to a council meeting, Since I am the heir to the throne I need to be in there. I walk in, everyone falls silent  
"thank you for waiting we may begin"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"And You Master Furor need to get off your high horse and see where the people stand. How long as it been since you've been to Dale? Or even worked since you joined this Council? Where were you when Me and My father took back this mountain? You need to open your eyes these are our people who need our help.--"  
"And no offense to you princess but you have hardly lived long enough to be able to even take the throne. if you were my daughter I would have married you to someone already. Choosing your own husband, what a time we live in"  
"And no offense to you, but may I remind you that not only did a women birth you, but a women raised you, loved you unconditionally, and is the mother to your children. without a women society would be filled egotistical Arses like yourself that would be the destruction of the ecosystem that we created. Without a women you wouldn't exist. This meeting is dismissed" I close my book a quickly leave without another word.  
        I'm walking down the halls fuming about the council meeting. First he insults me but my fathers decision to let me love who I want. I walk into the library knowing where my betrothed would be working, I walk in only to find the place totally empty. I feel disappointment fill me as silence reaches my ears. I slowly turn and leave but not before taking a glance behind me before closing the door. I walk down more corridors with tears slowly prickling my eyes. I have my head tucked down as I walk, all I want is to be alone.  
"y/n?" I look up to see my cousins walking towards me, I try walking past them but they stop me. they notice my tears  
"Whats wrong?" I simply shrug  
"i don't want to talk about it"  
"come on this is us, its not anyone else" Fili says, he's older than me not by much but he acts like my older brother. I break even more, they gather me their arms.  
"Tell us" I take a deep shaky breath  
"The meeting this morning was a complete disaster, instead of them taking in my consideration of going to dale, Furor completely shot it down before going on about how ladies shouldn't be able to receive the throne or how they should just be married off. I dismissed the meeting and walked to the library to be in Ori's arms but he wasn't there and now all I want is to be alone." I wipe my tears away before walking away.  
        I sit on a window sill while I read my book. I feel so relaxed until hands cover my eyes and I tense, that is until I feel soft lips on my neck. I relax into his touch, I turn in his arms and stare into his ember eyes. I give him a small smile before leaning up and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.  
"i heard you had a bad day" he says quietly, my eyes drop and I shrug my shoulders. he moves away from me and I look up at him with big eyes hoping he won't leave me. he holds his hand out to me. I place mine in his and he guides me through Erebor until we reach the royal hot springs and garden.  
"stop right here" I give him a confused look before he brings a blind fold out and covers my eyes with it. he takes my hand and starts to guide me, I bump into him when he stopped. I hear him chuckle, before removing the blind fold. I gasp at the sight in front me. He set up a beautiful picnic with all my favorites with a chilled bottle of wine.  
"Oh my mahal Ori its beautiful"  
"well lets eat, we don't want it to go to waste" The meal is perfect everything about this is perfect. I take a sip of wine, its so sweet. I can't help but feel like there's a reason  
"So what made you do all this" he blushes  
"Fili and Kili found me, I was on my way back to the library after giving Thorin the documents he requested. They told me about your meeting and how Furor was with you and how you looked for me afterwards to be in my arms but I wasn't there for you. i'm sorry" my heart burst  
"Oh Ori you don't have to be sorry" I pull him into a tight hug. being in his arms makes everything better. he kisses my ear before whispering   
"are we going to let the hot spring go to waste" I can feel the smirk on his face.  
"of course not" I get up and slowly walk towards the spring. I stop and turn around to face him, I slowly pull the ties to my dress before letting it slide down my body leaving me in my corset and panties. I can Ori's eyes blow up with lust. I undo the corset and pull it off me, freeing my full breast and exposing them to the cool air of the evening. I can feel myself become wet as I slide my hands up and down my side. I brush them against my hard nipples and tweak them, I let out a moan. I slowly hook my finger around the waist band of my panties and bend at the waist while pushing down my legs. I stand fully exposed to ori, I can see his big bulge is straining against his trousers. i walk slowly into the spring and submerge myself in the hot water, i paddle my way over to the edge to look at ori  
"are you going to join me"   
        He quickly undresses while my back was turned to him and joins me. he slides his hands up my sides and brushes them across my collar bone up to my cheek. He turns my head and places a gentle kiss on my lips. i turn in his arms and wrap my arms around his neck. Our lips mingle together, i feel his tongue slide against my bottom lip, asking for permission. i let him in, our tongues battle for dominance, i let him win, but only after he caught me off with moving his hands up to my breasts and toying with him. i let out a moan as his lips move to my neck and start to nip and suck on my sweet spot. i felt his hands cup my bum and squeeze the flesh, I moan loudly causing him to groan in response. i grab his face and kiss him deeply. one of his hands slide to cup my mound, he plays with my clit before moving his finger to my entrance.  
"you're soaked" My walks clench around his fingers as he works them so well. He removes them which causes me to cry out at the lost. he bends down and lifts me into his arms. i wrap my legs around his waist and feel his big cock at my entrance. he gently eases into me. i moan as he fills me to the very brim. I dig my fingers into his shoulder as he quickly starts pounding into me. Every movement enlightens my nerves. My senses were on high, i felt like i was becoming more alive, more now than ever.  
"Cum for me, love, cum" Ori ushers out. i clench hard around him before crying out his name. My tight walls cause Ori to lose control, he gives one final big thrust before cumming deep within.   
        We hold each other together while we come down from our highs. I feel him slowly pull out causing me to moan lightly. He holds me close as he brings us out of the spring. he dries me off and pulls his spare tunic over my head. Some time i fell asleep and woke up in his room. i feel his arms tighten around me, i snuggle back into his arms and start to drift back off but not before feeling his lips on my forehead.


	5. Maybe...(Fili part 1)

    It's our first night after the big fiasco with the orcs. I set my coat out to sleep on.  
"y/n! can you come help collect fire wood" I look up at little ori  
"Sure ori" I place the one thing I was able to save from the goblins and orcs, the book my father gave me. Fili walks by and comes across the book, he finds it odd that it would be out here. As the fire is going he tosses it in there just to keep it going. Coming back with ori, we set down the firewood and walk over to my coat. when I look down I notice that the book is gone. I look all around, under my coat, I turn the entire camp sight upside down looking for my book. I hear the crackling come from the fire, I slowly turn to the brown book burning.  
"No!" everyone watched as I run towards the fire and reach in.  
"Ahhh!" I pull my hands out of the fire with the book, I hold my hands to my chest  
"no, no, please no" Thorin and Dwalin run over to me, Thorin gathers me in his arms,  
"how did it get in there, I didn't put it there"  
"shhh y/n, shhh. Oin, she needs medical treatment"  
"laddie I can only do with what I have" I turn my head into his chest and start crying. Fili rushes over, I look up at him as the tears roll down my red puffy cheeks. I look over at the fire.  
"How did it get in there? I didn't put it in there, it was nowhere near the fire." Fili glances at the fire and realizes the book he had tossed in was yours.  
"What was that book, y/n?"   
"the story of my family. the only thing I had left of them" Fili's heart sinks to the ground. He didn't know what it was, he didn't even bother to look through the pages. Now because of his actions you have nothing left but the little memories of them. He looks down at you with sadness in his eyes as he watches Oin wrap your hands with the little supplies we have.   
"I'm so, so sorry y/n. I messed up so badly" I look up at him,  
"what do you mean?" Fili takes a stuttering breath  
"I'm the one who put it in the fire. I didn't know it belonged to anyone, I was trying to keep the fire going." It's so silent that the only thing that is making sound is the crackling of the fire.   
"I hate you" The venom in my words surprises everyone  
"y/n, please"  
"You burned the only thing I had left of my family. I never want to talk or see you again." I stand and gather my coat. Thorin comes over to me  
"Where will you go?" I shake my head.  
"I don't know Thorin, but I can't stay here. I'm sorry, I'm breaking the promise that I made to you."  
"Don't apologize my dear, I understand. You will always have a place if need to return." I nod my head before hugging the only father figure I had since I lost my own.   
        Fili can't help but look at your figure as you disappear without another word. The only person that he has ever loved., hates him because he didn't take the time to look at the book more closely. He messed up, he is about to gain back his true home but it will never feel like home without you there by his side.  
        Maybe one day you will return to him...  
        Maybe you will forgive him...  
        Maybe...


End file.
